Learn to Help Him
by CremeLion
Summary: After the war, Harry has a harder time than anyone trying to recover. Ginny, with the help of others, help Harry move on and begin living again. At the end of the summer, hogwarts has started up again and Harry and the other 7th years are invited to make up their last year. Meanwhile Draco is suddenly had a change of heart. He finds himself falling for the Head Girl of their year.
1. Learn to Help Him Chapter One

**A/N: Chapter One Published**

**A/N 2: I don't own Harry Potter, or its contents.**

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

**Harry's Point of View:**

I see fire. I knew it was over. Physically, yes. I still couldn't manage to wrap my head around the idea. It's all I've ever known. Fire, death, war. From the moment my mother hit the ground, lifeless, up to the moment Voldemort withered away into the air. Yet, the whole time, I had considered myself dead. Some part of me knew the whole catastrophic ordeal would end in my own death. Why call myself living if such a statement would eventually siece to have meaning?

Here I stand.

At the moment, I don't feel very Gryffindor. Despite my triumphant victory, I, Harry Potter, felt like crying. And I did just that. I crashed to my knees, and buried my head in my hands. I cried. I cried for my mother and father, I cried for the victims, for Sirius, for Fred, Mad-Eye, Remus and Tonks, and for Snape.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my back. I dared not look up, not wanting to expose my time of true remorse, for I already knew who it was, anyways.

"Harry?", she said, in between her own sobs. " Harry? P-Please look at m-me."

I finally lifted my head, slowly and stared into the equally watery, eyes of Ginevra Weasley. She studied my face. My blood, my depression, and my tears. "Oh, Harry!" She threw her arms around me again. Except this time I embraced her back, burying my head into her neck.

We sat there for a long while. Crying. Because we can. Because we never did. Because you can hold it in for so long. Until, we ran out of tears to shed.

It was eventually time to head back to the castle and catch up on rest. If rest was even possible. Apparently it was. I was too preoccupied hunting hocruxes to actually touch the bed.

That night, Ginny and I walked up to the old Gryffindor dormitories. When we got to the top, people were already occupying most of the beds. On one, we saw Hermione and Ron holding eachother, asleep. Somehow I felt my mouth form a small smile. Ginny reached for my hand and guided me to the bed at the far left corner. She kissed my head and started for the door.

Before I could think, I grabbed hold of her arm. "Please stay?", I said. She smiled, climbed under the covers, and turned over. I wrapped my arms around her and she moved closer.

I found myself thinking about Ginny. A little over a year ago, I broke up with her so that Voldemort wouldn't use her. Not again. Now I wonder, if I hadn't done so, if she would still be here. While on the hunt for hocruxes, I often looked at the Marauder's Map, to make sure she was still there, alive, away from harm. Then, she helps me in defeating the darkest wizard of all time. Yet, after all we've gone through, she is still here.

Assuming she was asleep, I mumbled, "I love you." Then, I closed my eyes.

"I love you, too."

I looked up at her, surprised. Her delicate, eyes remained closed. I felt a few tears run down my cheeks. She loved me back. After everything I put her through. The break up, these past few months, letting her think I was dead.

Quietly, but gently I leaned over and brushed my lips against hers. As I broke away, she wrapped her hands around my head and forced my lips back to hers. For the first time in a long time I felt I could fully protect her. Surviving meant I will always be able to keep Ginny and the ones I loved from harm. She smiled into the kiss and broke away. I touched our forheads together.

"I never really gave up on you.", she breathed.

With that, I kissed her one last time.

I waited for her to fall asleep. As much as I tried, I couldn't manage to drift off.

Careful not to wake Ginny up, I untangled myself from her and got out of the dormitoy. I climbed down a few flights of stairs until I reached the first years dorm. It was empty. The drapes were torn, the beds were toppled over, debree clung to every angle of the room, and all that was left of the windows were neat piles of glass shards on the floor. Except for one.

Near what used to be my old bed was a rusty window, overlooking the castle. I sat on the seal, gazing outside, like I had my first night at Hogwarts.

All I could think about was having to face everyone. My old classmates, my friends, the Weasleys, everyone. They'd all hate me.

And George. I could imagine what he's going through. He and Fred were more than just twins, they were each other's best friends. Fred was so young. He had a love. He had friends. He had his own business.

Remus. Even without my parents, or my godfather, he was always like a parent to me. Tonks. She was always there to cheer us up when we were upset, and save us when we were in need of help. She and Remus had a child. Teddy. He, like me, would never know his parents. Despite that, growing up with out the people who gave you life is like hell on earth.

Snape. All my time at Hogwarts, I had always been under the impression he wanted me to disappear. All along he was protecting me. He had loved my mother. He had loved me. And I couldn't save him.

I hadn't realized, I was crying, again.

**Thanks for reading , Potterheads! **

_Next Time on Learn to Help Him:_

_._

_"I'm a terrible person."_

_._

_"Need somthing, ferret?"_

.

_"WELL WHAT ABOUT HERMIONE, YOU B*STARD?! YOU STOOD AND WATCHED AS SHE WAS BEING TORTURED BY BELLATRIX AND YOU DIDN'T DO A F*CKING THING TO STOP HER!"_


	2. Learn to Help Him Chapter Two

**A/N: Chapter two published.**

**A/N 2: I think ya'll already know I don't own Harry Potter!**

**WARNING: EXPLICIT GRAMMER!**

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

**Harry's Point of View:**

I don't exactly remember how long I was sitting there. Although, before I knew it, the sun was rising once again.

I felt his hands on my shoulder before, I heard him. "Hey, mate.", I heard a guy's voice say. Ron and Hermione were standing, hand in hand, giving me hopeful looks.

Hermione knelt down, closer to me. "Harry? I know what your thinking and this isn't your fault."

"Yeah, you didn't have a say in whether or not you were the chosen one. You didn't have a say in whether or not this war went on or not. Or when those who died, died.", Ron said.

"I'm a terrible person.", I mumbled, despite their attempts.

"Harry." Hermione gave me a serious face. "You are not a terrible person. You're and amazing person whose had terrible things happen to."

She pulled me up to my feet, and pulled me into a hug and the three of us walked outside by the chipped away, stone bridge. Together, we sat on the edge and took in the morning air.

"How did you do it?", Ron spoke up. I looked at him, befuddled. "Do wh-"

Hermione interrupted. "Yesterday, when the Death Eaters arrived at the courtyard, I kept searching for you. Then, I didn't know what to think when V-Voldemort announced your 'death.' I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I-I mean your my best friend. You'd managed to jump everything he'd thrown your way. I mean, even without being the chosen one, you were already a hero. I remember feeling ready to die. But then when you jumped up and aimed for the snake. I couldn't describe.. I just couldn't believe... How are you still here?"

Then I began explaining the events leading up to "my death" announcement, leaving out the resurrection stone, of course. About how I had met him in the forest and he shot the killing curse. I died. (Hermione gasped) Then about my meeting with Dumbledore. What he said. When Voldemort shot the killing curse, he basically killed himself. Then with part of his soul killed, there was just me. And how Mrs. Malfoy contributed in saving my and everyone else's lives with one word. Dead.

By then, Hermione was in tears. Ron held onto her and she cried into his shoulder.

"Hey, Harry?", Ron said. "After Voldemort and his army showed up and we all began fighting again, how come nobody else died? I mean Voldemort attempted to kill Neville when he has the sword up in defense."

I took a deep breath. "Ron, Hermione. I'm gonna tell ya'll something. Somthing few people know or at most understand. That night 16 years ago when Voldemort gave me my scar-" I pulled my bangs up, emphasizing, "- My mother cast herself in between him and me, therfore providing the ultimate protection. He couldn't touch me, let alone kill me. So, yesterday night, I cast myself in between him and everybody else on our side. He couldn't kill ya'll no matter how hard he tried."

I waited for them to take it in. I could feel the wheels turning in Hermione's head. Ron, however didn't process things the same.

"Umm.", said a voice. All three of us turned around. There stood none other than Draco Malfoy. Last I saw him, himself, his mum and dad, we're retreating from the war. To see him, standing before us, with not an obnoxious smirk, but a guilty stance, seemed to take us by surprise.

"Need somthing, ferret?", Ron hissed.

Draco obviously ignored the remark because what he said next surprised me the most. "Despite our past, I didn't exactly want Voldemort to win."

"Yes?", I said, trying to see where this lead.

He continued. "The other night you asked me why I didn't tell Aunt Bellatrix it was you. You were right. I knew it was you. I mean, who else could you be. You somewhat looked like yourself, besides the stinging jinx, you had Granger and Weasley as your companions, and we're in possession of not other than the Sword of Gryffindor. How could it not be you?

'I didnt tell her because I didn't want Voldemort to win."

I found my voice. "I don't understand. You're a Death Eater. Your parents are as well. You worked for him."

Draco winced at the word _Death Eater. _He then straightened himself up, and pulled up his sleeve. Hermione and Ron stood up to see what he was doing. There on his pale wrist was the dark mark and several large scratches overlapping. "Wrong.", Draco said. "Getting the mark doesn't make me a Death Eater. Being a Death Eater means serving _him _and I never did _him_ a smidge of a favor. I got the mark because it was expected of me. Look at my family. _He _would have killed us if I hadn't taken the mark."

"I still don't understand. You came back to tell us this?", Ron said.

Draco sighed. "I came back because I had to see if ya'll were still alive. I-I don't know.. I just had to see for myself. But I also came to apologize. I should've done something when ya'll were caged in my house. I should have done something when I watched my parents and everyone else kill innocent people. I should've fought against him when I knew the good side is where my true loyalties lied. And I'm so sorry." I searched his eyes for any sign of dishonesty but I couldn't find any.

Ron began to yell. "WELL WHAT ABOUT HERMIONE, YOU B*STARD?! YOU STOOD AND WATCHED AS SHE WAS BEING TORTURED BY BELLATRIX AND YOU DIDN'T DO A F*CKING THING TO STOP HER!"

Ron gently reached for Hermione's wrist and showed Draco the _mudblood_ engraved in her skin. "IS IT BECAUSE SHE'S MUGGLEBORN?! YOU'VE TAUNTED HER ABOUT IT IN PAST BUT THIS-"

Hermione got in between them and spoke up finally "RON! It doesn't matter, okay? What's done is done."

"It does matter." Draco stared at the ground, obviously feeling guilty.

Hermione turned to face him, definitely just as surprised as the rest of us. "Excuse me?"

Draco looked into her eyes. "I said that it does matter. Because it does. I remember watching and I wanted to do something. I wanted to curse Aunt Bellatrix. But I'm too much of a coward."

Ron obviously calmed down because he said, calmly to Hermione and I, "Am I hallucinating? Are ya'll hearing this as well?" Hermione shushed him.

"Look, just so ya'll know-" Draco said, "-blood status doesn't mean a thing to me anymore. I don't give a damn about how much magical blood anyone has, anymore."

Hermione looked more stunned than Ron or I, but said, "Ermm... thanks, I suppose."

Draco, not daring to look one of us in the eyes, nodded awkwardly and turned to leave. But before apparating, he turned and looked at all three of us and said, "Thanks for saving my life."

"I've witnessed strange things in my life, but that was by far the strangest.", said Ron.

"Agreed.", Hermione and I said in unison.

** Thanks for reading , Potterheads! **

_Next Time on Learn to Help Him:_

_._

_"Mum! Dad! I've been inviting back to Hogwarts to finish my last year, and as Head Girl."_

_._

_"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! IF I NEED TO USE THE IMPERIUS CURSE TO GET YOU TO PERFORM THE DEED, SO BE IT!"_

.

_You have also been chosen to fulfill the Head Boy post._


	3. Learn to Help Him Three

A/N: Chapter 3 published!

A/N: I wish I owned Harry Potter but Idon't...sadly

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione's Point of View:

"It's great to be home", Hermione thought for nearly the millionth time since The Great Wizarding War had ended. (Not that anyone needed reminding.) After returning to London, with the help of Professor, now Headmistress McGonagall, she returned her families' memories of herself. Afterwards, explanations were in order. About how she accompanied Harry, with their friend Ron on the chase for Hocruxes- ("What are Hocruxes?", Mrs. granger asked, interrupting.) -to defeat one of the darkest wizards of all time, about how they nearly died a couple hundred times, and yet managed to survive.

To tell the truth Hermione, Harry, and Ron both had the anxiety of waking up and being right back where they started. Hiding from the Ministry and the snatchers, risking their' lives to save both magic and not magic worlds. But it was over.

It was a Sunny, July day, and Hermione was sitting in her backyard, on one of the outdoor chairs, doing "her thing." She had her nose pressed in Magical Creatures & Where to Find Them Vol. 4, reading vigorously, as though she hadn't already read it:

Of the many mysterious creatures who roam our land, the Mackled Malaclaw is a land creature closely resembling a lobster. The Malaclaw has light grey skin with green spots, and can reach a length of twelve inches. Although it resembles a lobster, it is unfit to eat, and anyone who eats flesh of a Malaclaw will-

"Hermione?", her mum called. Hermione marked her finger on page 1,209, and walked inside. "A letter arrived for you, from Hogwarts. I set in on your bed, dear." Hermione smiled at her mother and retrieved the letter. She opened it up neatly and read the note:

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete your seventh and final year. On that note, you have also been chosen to fulfill the Head Girl post. (Hermione squeals and pulls out the badge.) Congratulations! I expect great things from you, Miss Granger. Please find an enclosed list of your school supplies and necessities. We will await your owl up to August the 5th. School will, as always resume at the start of September. Enjoy the rest of your Summer vacation!

Sincerely, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Holy cricket!" She thought, " I must have missed-what?-a whole year of schoolwork! Oh gods!"

She grabbed her quill and some parchment and wrote a reply to Howarts and a letter to Harry and Ron to meet her in Diagon Alley, the next day, to shop for school together. She then clipped the letter to Tamsin's (her owl) leg, and gave him a piece of the red apple she was just snacking on. Then he took off, into the sky.

Hermione ran back into the kitchen. "Mum! Dad! I've been inviting back to Hogwarts to finish my last year, and as Head Girl." Even though she knew her parents didn't know what "Head Girl" was, she was grateful for their enthusiasm. "Oh, Sweetie! That's wonderful.", Mrs. Granger said, hugging her' daughter.

Later that night, Hermione received a reply from Harry and Ron, agreeing to meet her. She put Tamsin in his' cage and went back to reading Magical Creatures & Where to Find Them Vol. 4.

By the way, if you eat the flesh of a Malaclaw you will develop a green rash.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Draco's Point of View:

Wherever Draco Malfoy went, he was judged. It wasn't like he wanted to be a part of Voldemort's army. He and his mother were forced. After The Great Wizarding War, the Ministry of Magic reformed and it's power over the Wizard World was restored. Now, with an advantage. They had the names of every witch and wizard who where on Voldemort's side. The aurors located them, and they were put into immediate trial. The Malfoy's were put to trial last. In the end, Mr. Lucius Malfoy was found guilty of performing the unforgivable curses numerous times, forcing his wife and son to join the army, and aiding the Dark Lord. He was sent to Askaban. Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy and her son were ruled innocent victims, and were forced. They were sent back home.

Draco didn't mind his father being gone at all. Mr. Malfoy was abusive. He remembered when his father used to beat him and his mom, or on some occasions, curse.

Flashback:

"Don't drag Mother and I into the mess you've put on our family! I won't become one of them!", Draco cried at his dad.

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! IF I NEED TO USE THE IMPERIUS CURSE TO GET YOU TO PERFORM THE DEED, SO BE IT!", Lucius yelled, furiously.

"That's illegal!"

Mr. Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at his son before Draco had a chance to pull out his.

"Impe-" Mrs. Malfoy rushed in front of their son.

"LUCIUS! STOP! HE'LL JOIN! YOU DON'T NEED TO CURSE HIM TO GET HIM TO DO IT! WE'LL BOTH DO IT! JUST STOP!", Narcissa yells, frantically. He lowered his wand.

That night, Mrs. Malfoy visited her son in his room. Draco was crying and muttering things about not wanting to kill people and being afraid.

Narcissa comforted her son. "Honey, it'll be okay. I have a plan.

"We will get the marks and join the Dark Lord. But we won't really be on his side. I'll find help. You won't be killing anyone. Eventually, we will find a way to escape-this time without your father.", she said hugging Draco.

Draco, still sobbing, looked at her. "We'll be okay?", he asks, his eyes begging for reassurance.

She looks at her son and smiles. "Always."

End of Flashback

Draco was sitting on the couch, in his living room, reading The Daily Prophet and snacking on a green apple.

Just then, his owl, Scorpius, flew from the open window onto the arm rest of the black, leather, furniture, bearing a letter.

Dear Mister Malfoy,

You have been invited back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry to complete your seventh and final year. You have also been chosen to fulfill the Head Boy post. (Draco pulled out the badge.) Congratulations! I expect a lot from you, Mister Malfoy. Please find an enclosed list of you school supplies and necessities. We will await your owl up to August the 5th. School, as usual, will begin at the start of September. Enjoy the rest of your summer vacation!

Sincerely, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Tomorrow he'd have to go get the school supplies.

"Mum?!", Draco called. "I've been invited back to Hogwarts!", he's said.

"Honey, that's wonderful!", she replied

Draco sighed.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"It's just, we've been a pack, you and me. Now that Dad's gone, are you sure you'll be okay alone?"

"I'll be fine. You can't slope here all day, miserably. Go to school. You can get a fresh new start. I would never want you to miss that opportunity. ", Narcissa exclaimed to her son.

He ran to his mother and hugged her. "We'll be okay?"

"Always."

** Thanks for reading , Potterheads! **

_Next Time on Learn to Help Him:_

_._  
_"-All th-those times I n-nagged at him- If I had only kn-known- I couldn't have asked for a better s-son-"_  
_._  
_"Great to have you back Freddie." . _  
_._  
_"Moooorrning."_


	4. Learn to Help Him Chapter Four

**A/N: Chapter Four Published**

**A/N 2: I obviously don't own HarryPotter or its contents.**

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

**Ron's Point of View:**

It's been a couple months since the war had ended. Things at home went as things had gone before, but it was still different. George had moved back. It's been tough for all of us. We've lost one of our "clan." It was a tough time for all of us Weasleys. Harry came to stay for the summer. He could have gone back to Grimauld Place but I asked him to stay. I needed my best friend this summer. Hermione couldn't stay because she was off in search of her parents.

Many funerals were held at the beginning of the summer. Every other day, we were invited to another ceremony. Although the hardest of them, was Fred's Funeral.

_Flashback:_

The funeral was held in the fields of the Burrow. It was the first time in so long all of us Weasleys were together under the same roof. Charlie traveled all the way from Romania for the ceremony. Bill and the now pregnant Fleur came. For the first time in my whole life, I saw Percy cry.

Black seats were scattered all across the lawn, now occupied people. Everyone wore black, just like how people do at funerals.

The first to speak was mum.

"-All th-those times I n-nagged at him- If I had only kn-known- I couldn't have asked for a better s-son-", she said in between sobs.

After her was Dad, then Ginny went , and Charlie, Bill, etc.

Then it was my turn.

I walked onto the pavement, shaking. I cleared my voice and spoke:

"I have so many brother's in my family. They are all unique in their own ways. But the thing about Fred and George, they were together. They never took anything seriously, they took things too far someimes. They teased me a lot, they always made annoying, unexplainable explosions in their room and yet I can't imagine a better pair of older brothers. I hope wherever you are Fred, you watch over George and make sure he keeps those explosions coming."

*the crowd half - heartedly chuckles*

Lastly was George.

"I-I know what I am about to say is cliché, w-well I don't care. Fred was more than a brother to me. Sometimes, I even forgot we were because he was my b-bestfriend. The only real comfort to be gained when one passes is the knowledge that we were a part of their life, and that we w-were a good part, at that. I am truly greatful that he was my twin and I was his. To tell the truth I think he lived his life well to the fullest. Sometimes, it takes a person who has problems, a person who is difficult, to show us our own best natures. That would be him to me, and me to him. Now, as I end my speech, I'm not going to cry. That's just downright disrespectful. To Fred as least. Instead..."

With those words he threw his Filibuster's Fireworks into the air. Massive explosions of red, purple, green and blue corrupted the air, releasing explosions of color. Then I saw something in Georges hand. A stone.

All of the sudden, Fred appeared. Obviously not alive, but like a ghost.

The crowd gasped.

George seemed to notice this. "Okay, okay. Calm down. I'd like everyone to know something. Fred and I have always told eachother if one of us were to die at any point, we'll become a ghost. So, bottom line he's dead but he's here."

We heard a sound from behind him, and George moved from view.

There stood Fred, obviously not in the flesh but ghostly-like and lucid. "What's going on?", he said meakly.

On any other occasion Molly Weasley would've been furious, which everyone knew. Except she was smiling, for the first time in months. All the Weasleys ran up to him, in attempt to hug him. Oh course they went straight through him.

"You're back...well sort of."

"Yes! We get a ghost."

"We missed you so much."

"Great to have you back Freddie."

After a few minutes the Weasleys moved and left Fred and George at the podium. Fred raised his voice. "Umm... I'd like to say something." Everyone's eyes were fixated on him. "In my death, I've prepared my eulogy for my funeral. Its not fun that I died...yep, it sucks. So I won't be any longer." Fred and George gave mischievous glances at one another. Ghost Fred opened up his coffin and looked inside. "Ready Georgie?" I couldn't belive what I was seeing. What in the world?

George smiled and tossed the stone I'd seen him holding, in his hand. The whole crowd, myself included, watched intently.

Ghost Fred stepped inside his coffin, fitting himself into his body. George walked to his coffin and took the stone and pushed it against Fred's body and his ghosts heart. All of the sudden, there was a bright golden glow illuminating the box. Then a figure hopped put the coffin.

"Moooorrning."

**A/N: Sorry that was a short chapter, I wanted it to be special. I know ya'll might say "but he's dead that's not realistic." But if you want something real, GO OUTSIDE. This is just a fanfic. I've always wanted Fred to come back somehow. I'll get to the Dramione and Hogwarts stuff soon I just feel this stuff is necessary. **

** Thanks for reading , Potterheads! **

_Next Time on Learn to Help Him: _

_._

_"How was your trial, Draco?"_

_. _

_"Oh, Miss Granger! I wondered if I might have a word." _

_._

_Draco and I looked at eachother. "Oh.", we said in unison._


	5. Learn to Help Him Chapter Five

A/N: Chapter Five Published.

A/N 2: No matter how hard I try, I do not own Harry Potter or its contents. All right go to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Draco's Point of View:

Mum and I walked through the barrier, onto the platform, for what would be my second to last time.

"I don't have to go." I reminded her, "The letter said it's not required. I can stay. I know things have been tough lately, with dad's trial coming up, and all. I don't think you should be alone and-"

Mum interrupted my ranting, "Don't let your old mother hold you back from school. I'll be just fine."

She smiled at me and I reach over to hug her a last time. "Now, go get on the train! Wouldn't want to be late, yes?"

I nodded and hauled my luggage onto the train. I waved.

The train started moving and I faintly heard her yell, "Write me!" I watched the train depart from the platform, my mother's figure getting smaller and smaller. I searched the train for an open compartment. Eventually I came across Pansy and Blaise and they invited me to sit with them.

"How was your trial, Draco?", Pansy asked. She referred to my mother and I's trial just a couple weeks before.

I laughed for the first time in a while. "Well, I'm here and not Askaban, aren't I?"

She smiled at my comment. Blaise remained silent.

"How was your summer, Blaise?"

"Fine, thanks.", he replied plainly. I thought it was best to leave him alone for a while. If looks could kill-

My thoughts were interrupted as a figure knocked on the compartment door. Pansy reach the handle and slid it open.

"Hey, Granger.", I said.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione's Point of View:

After shopping in Diagon Alley with Harry and Ron, they invited me to stay with them, at the Burrow, for the last few weeks of summer. So I did.

Harry and Ginny were as close as ever. It seemed Harry talked to her more than Ron, or I these days. And they were only going to get closer, now that Ginny is going to be in the same year as us.

As for Ronald and I, our relationship is okay. Of course, it was tough to get over all of the awkwardness of being best friends and taking the next step. So I wasn't upset when he didn't kiss me all the time. It was still new to the both of us.

Now we were on the train off to complete our last year. Ron, Harry, and I sat with eachother in a compartment, like old times.

"I think I'll leave.", Ginny said, getting up.

Harry shot out of his seat. "Why?"

"Well, you three came here together for the first time. I just thought maybe you'd like to ride there together for your last time. Like old times, ya know?"

Harry kissed her and sat back down. "Thanks."

Ginny slid the compartment door shut and joined Neville and Luna in another.

"So-", Ron said, clearing up the silence. "How is everyone?"

I just simply rolled my eyes and laughed. "Ron, we've been staying with you for the last 3 weeks. I think you know the answer to that."

He smiled and kissed me. "Harry?" Ron said, "You've been awful quiet. Not that you're not always quiet but-"

I interrupted Ron, "Ron, shut up." I smiled sarcastically. Then, I playfully punched him on the shoulder. Maybe to hard?

"Oi! Bloody Hell!"

Harry stifled a laugh but quickly tried to cover it up by turning his head.

"Ha!", Ron yelled, pointing at him. "And he speaks!"

Harry makes an annoyed laugh and looks outside. "Shut up.", he mutters to Ron.

Ronald and I just laugh.

All of the sudden, the compartment door re-opened. There stood Headmistress McGonagall.

"Oh, Miss Granger! I wondered if I might have a word.", she said firmly.

"Of course, Headmistress.", I said following her out of the Compartment.

I follow her to a special compartment. (I'd assumed it for reserved just for her)

"Professor?"

"As you must already know, you've been chosen as this year's Head Girl. Once again, congratulations!"

"Thank you, Profe- Headmistress."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Before we continue, may you go fetch Mr. Malfoy."

"Draco?", I say, comfirming.

"Yes.", she said looking at me, expectingly.

I thought about it. Honestly, I didn't want to go fetch Draco. I wondered, why did she need me to get him? I didn't want to do it! But I had to. I'm Head Girl. And I'm not about to lose that title.

I left the Headmistress compartment and headed to the very back of the train. (Where the slytherins snake around)

Heading to the back was a bit foreign to me. It's not everyday a Gryffindor princess, such as myself, enters their territory. Just kidding.

I found Draco sitting with Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini. It would've felt weird if I'd have opened the door. So I awkwardly knocked on the compartment door. Parkinson reached for the door handle and opened the door handle.

"Hey, Granger." The voice came from the one and only... Draco Malfoy.

"Ermm...hi.", I said even more awkwardly.

"Hello, Hermione!", said Pansy. I was completely taken back. She said my first name. I had always thought I was either "Granger", or "Mudblood" to the Slytherins.

"Hello.", I said back waving. If they were going to be nice to me then I say, "Kill em' with kindess."

"Ermm, Malfoy-", I said continuing.

"Draco.", Malfoy said interrupting. "My name is Draco."

I glared at him, annoyed. He knew it. "Ok...Draco.", I said. "Headmistress McGonagall asked me to come fetch you."

"Her?...Or you?", he replied, raising his eyebrow, obviously amused.

I felt myself blush. "For goodness sakes, Draco!", I yelled. "Just come on!"

We left the compartment and I lead him back to the Headmistress compartment.

"You said my name.", he finally got out.

'Holy cricket!', I thought. 'Is he trying to get on my nerves. Maybe I'm over thinking this. Wait! No I most certainly am not! I am a woman with expectations and priorities. I will not tolerate little, annoying, ferrets!'

I turned to him. "Will you shut it!"

"Nope.", he replied, still smirking at me. It didn't take him long to answer.

"And will you stop staring at me!", I hissed, trying to find reasons to be mad at him. "It's creeping me out."

"Why?", he replied, attempting to sound innocent.

I felt myself blush again. For the second time that day.

I was especially relieved to be standing in front of the Headmistress compartment. I didn't want to answer his question.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"Headmistress.", he replied, addressing her.

I interrupted. "Headmistress? Pardon me, but what is Malfoy doing here? I'd assumed we'd be discussing my duties at post."

"We are. I need to discuss such things with both the Head Girl, as well as the Head Boy."

"Oh." I said. Then, I understood.

Draco and I looked at eachother. "Oh.", we said in unison.

"I presume you two hadn't known you would be working together." We shook our heads. "Well. Now you know."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Draco's Point Of View: (Sorry about all the POV changes)

McGonagall sighed. "Now, as for your conditions as Head Girl. I know you pair haven't exactly seen eye to eye I'm the past. But, I expect you both to attempt to put the past behind you and find a way to cooperate. Am I understood?"

Hermione nodded.

She continued. "Now Head Boy and Girl are above prefect levels. So you have your own individual dormitories. Due to the destruction of the old one, the Room of Requirement has been made the new Head Girl and Boy tower. You will have to come up with a password, in which you will change every month, for safety reasons. However you will be aloud to invite up to three guests each. Unless in certain senarios, given permission, of course. But, whomever they should be will be the only ones aloud to come in for the rest of the will also have to pair up the prefects for corridor monitoring."

I watched Hermione staring at intently, not letting a single word she said slip her mind. 'I never noticed but she looks kind of pretty. Hermione. When she's thinking. WAIT A MINUTE! I CAN'T BE CRUSHING ON GRANGER! STOP IT!', I thought.

I hadn't realized the Headmistress was trying to catch my attention. "Mr. Malfoy. MR. Malfoy!"

"Yes, Sorry. I'm here.", I said.

"Anyways in a short while we will be arriving at Hogwarts. Miss Granger, may you lead the 2nd and 3rd years to the Great Hall. Mr. Malfoy you will lead the 4th and 5th. I trust the 6th and 7th years know their way by now. Now enjoy the rest of your ride."

'I have to share a tower with Hermione Granger. Oh, Gods!', I thought to myself, again. 'This is going to be an interesting year.'

Thanks for reading , Potterheads!

Next Time on Learn to Help Him:

.

"Harry? I'm pregnant."

.

"YOUR SHARING A COMMON ROOM, LET ALONE A TOWER WITH THE FERRET! NOPE, I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN! I'LL KILL HIM!"

.

"And the Head Boy this year is Draco Malfoy!"


	6. Learn to Help Him Chapter Six

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about all the POV changes but, like I said, this isn't based on one couple in particular it is also based on others. And I know in my description I made it clear that Neville will be with someone. I'll get to that soon. Thanks!**

**A/N 2: Thou nor I own J.K. Rowling's amazing works. All thy rights go'st to Warner Brothers and Rowling.**

**A/N 3: WARNING: EXPLICIT GRAMMER!**

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

**Harry's Point of View:**

I was honestly really annoyed. Ron and Hermione's attempts to cheer me up just made me feel worse. After Hermione left, Ron and I looked at eachother. After a few minutes, he said, "If you want to go to Ginny you can. I know you want to."

"You sure?", I asked, feeling bad.

"Yeah...Yeah. I think Hermione will be back any moment."

I walked to Luna and Neville's compartment and got Ginny. We headed to our own compartment.

"Hey, Harry. I thought you were with Hermione and Ron."

"Well McGonagall needed Hermione for something and Ron...I don't know."

"Well it's a good thing I'm finally able to talk to you again.", she leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Are you still having nightmares?"

"No."

"Harry James Potter, don't you lie to me.", she snapped. She could sound an awful like when she wanted to.

"Okay, yes. But I don't want you to worry about me, anymore.", I said, truthfully.

"What was your most recent one about?"

"Well..", I sigh. "In my last one, Voldemort had taken...you into the forest and used you to get me. By the time I went into the forest to sacrifice myself, I watched you erm...uh.."

"Die?", she guess. I nod.

"Well, as you can see, I'm still here. And Voldemort is gone. He can't hurt us again."

"I know...Can we change the subject"

"I'm glad you say that, there has been something I've been meaning to tell you since..for a while.", Ginny started nervously rubbing her hands against her knees.

"Ginny?", I asked, worried.

"Look.", she said. "Before I tell you this I want you to promise that whatever happens, you won't leave me. I don't think I'd be able to handle that."

"Why would I-"

My girlfriend interrupted me again. "Promise?"

'Why would she ask such a such a thing?', I thought. 'I would never leave her. I love her.' I grabbed her hands, gently, wrapping them in my own and said without any hesitation, "Ginny, never has it ever crossed my mind to leave you. I love you more than anything. I promise."

She started crying. Then before I could reach out to comfort her, she opened the compartment and looked around. As if, the thing she was gonna tell me was so horrid. Ginny once again closed the door and sat down.

She was shaking, nervously. I could see her beautiful, bright, brown eyes watering, her tears so reluctant to drop down her face. Then, she told me something I hadn't imagined I'd be hearing until at least 10 or 15 years from now.

"Harry? I'm pregnant."

I allowed myself to slip into my thoughts, again. 'Oh no! Oh gods! What do I do? Of course I wouldn't abandon her. What will her family think? Once the bump has become noticeable, The Daily Prophet will have a hayday. And Ron...Oh Gods! He's gonna kill me!' Then, I pushed my selfish thoughts away and thought of about my girlfriend.

I looked to see her face was buried in her hands. Her back was rising and falling at an unsteady pace, as she weeped. I rushed to her side and held onto her as she cried on my shoulder. Her wet tears were seeping through the thin fabric of my track jacket.

"Ginny?", I said, rubbing small circles into her back. "I would never leave you. I've always loved you. This doesn't change that at all. Something good came out of our love. It makes what we have stronger. Your not alone. I love you so much, Gin."

She stopped crying for a second and kissed me. It was true. This only made our love stronger. I kissed her back. And in that moment I knew I could never love anyone as I do her.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

**Ron's Point of View: (Again, sorry about the Point of View changes. I like to fit various plots together to minimize cliff hangers!)**

Once Hermione got back to our compartment, I was quite relieved. I was about to go look for her. She took the seat across from me. "Where's Harry?", she asked.

"Ginny."

"Ahh...That explains it.", she sighed. I was reluctant to change the subject. "So, what did McGonagall need you for?"

"Oh. Well I was gonna wait for you and Harry to find out tonight but...I'm this year's Head Girl!" She said it so enthusiastically. Somehing I haven't seen since the end of exams our 6th year.

"Wow, Hermione!", I exclaimed. "That's wonderful. Congratulations!"

"Thank you.", she cried. "Anyways, McGonagall needed to dicuss our duties as Head Girl and Boy. Where our tower is. Assigning jobs to each house's Prefects. You know."

"Harry was offered the Head Boy post. He declined it, though."

She looked surprised. That's when I remembered we hadn't told her yet. "He was?"

"Well sure." I continue, "I mean, he saved the both our world and the muggle world. He is most respected in the eyes of the ministry, the wizard community, and undoubtedly in the eyes of Hogwarts. It's only natural he would be the first choice in the Head Boy post."

Hermione still looked befuddled. "And he declined?"

"Yeah. He said he didn't want to take on so much responsibility and work. Something about wanted to have a normal year for a change." She laughed, "He can be really thick sometimes. Harry needs to realize he's never going to have a normal year at Hogwarts."

I chuckled. "Yeah, well he did, however take the post of being one of the Gryffindor Prefects. Ginny accepted the other one."

"So I'll get to work with the pair of them!", she anounced, excitedly.

Then a thought crossed my mind. "Wait, who's the Head Boy? Do you know yet? Is it someone we know?", I asked all at once.

All of the sudden, her face changed from excited to...nervous? "Look, Ron.", she sighed. "Do not blow things out of proportion. Please try to refrain from yelling."

'Why would I yell?', I asked myself. 'Unless...Unless the Head Boy is someone I don't like... we don't like.' I scoured my brain, through my mental list of people I don't like. 'Wait a minute.' I thought again, 'Unless it's...No! I couldn't be! Could it?...'

"Hermione?", I breathed heavily. "Don't tell me it's who I think it is?"

She shuffled nervously. "A-And who might that be, Ronald?"

Just then, the compartment door slid open, revealing Malfoy. He ignored me and looked straight at Hermione, "McGonagall told me to give this to you. It's to help organize who will monitor the corridors, and when." I watched her grab the ruddy clipboard and smile at him. "Thanks." Then, he left.

"Malfoy." As I spat it, I dared not look anywhere but her. I waited for her to tell me I was wrong. She never did. Instead she seemed to take an interest in her shoe laces. But I wasn't fooled. Hermione looked guilty. I knew it!

She finally spoke up. "...Ron, l-let's just forget a-about-"

I interrupted, "I KNEW IT! YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME THIS! I WILL NOT HAVE THIS HAPPEN!", I roared at her. "I FORBID YOU TO-" This time she interrupted me, "RONALD WEASLEY! IT'S NOT UP TO YOU WHEN IT COMES TO WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO! YOU DON'T OWN ME!"

"YOUR SHARING A TOWER, LET ALONE A COMMON ROOM WITH THE FERRET! NOPE, I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN! I'LL KILL HIM!", I retorted, furiously, as I got up to look for the bastard.

She pushed me back down. "YOU WILL NOT! I TRUSTED YOU TO HANDLE HIS AT LEAST SOMEWHAT CASUALLY! IF YOU CARE ENOUGH ABOUT ME AS YOU CLAIM TO, YOU WILL LEAVE THIS ALONE!" Hermione took a couple breathes and sat back down rubbing her head.

I waited a couple minutes to attempt to calm myself down. Finally, I reached over to kiss her but she tilted her head away. I sat back down and muttered, "Sorry." She looked out the window, obviously avoiding my eyes.

All that could be heard was the clashing of metal on metal, the train wheels screeching along the railroad, and the occasional puff of smoke coming from the engine. Otherwise, for the rest of the train ride, it was silent.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

**Ginny's Point of View: (Once again, so sorry! ;))**

We had finally arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone filed out of the train, like usual, with their Hogwarts uniforms on. That's when I imagined what it will look like after having to get new robes to fit my bumps. Once my belly has gotten so big. I only hoped they wouldnt tie me down to wearing regular atire. That would put me apart from everyone else. As if I wasn't already out of the ordinary already.

I looked behind me and watched as the Head Boy and Girl lead the other years up to the castle. 'Wait!', I thought. 'Is that Hermione? I wonder who the head boy is. I didn't get a clear view.'

Just then, I feel a tug on my right sleeve. "Come on, Gin.", said Harry. "Let's walk while you still can. Soon you'll be waddling.", he laughed.

As much as I didnt want to laugh, it was pretty funny. I joined it. "Hey, let's not rat on the pregant lady." Just as I said that, Ron emmerged from behind us. "Who's pregnant?", he asked, curiously.

I felt Harry freeze with me, as I tried to make words come out of my mouth. "Uh...erm..Nobody. Just a joke about a tosser I read The Daily Prophet. Ron just nodded his head and ran ahead. Apparently to talk to Lavender. Harry and I just looked at eachother and started laughing again. We started waddling up the rest of the way to the castle, unable to calm down.

Once the first years were settled and sorted, our tables conjured up food and we ate happily as we talked to one another. I looked around me. I noticed Ron and Hermione seemed to be avoiding eachother. I caught Hermione's eye and gesured to Ron, as to say, 'What's up with you two?' She obviously understood. She shrugged her shoulders and mouthed, 'Later.' I nodded as we carried on our meal.

"Hey, Hermione?", I said this time speaking out loud. "I heard you were Head Girl this year!"

She smiled, "I am! I'm super excited to start my duties as Head Girl."

"Oh, congratulations, Hermione. You earned it!", said Harry.

"Thanks."

All of the sudden, a hush fell over the crowd as the Headmistress was getting ready to make her speech to end our first night's feast. "Settle down, now. Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. To the first years who do not know, the Forbidden Forest is off limits, hence the name. This year, the seventh floor corridor is also off limits except to those, you know who you are, such rules dont apply to. I am happy to announce this year's student posts. The Hufflepuff prefects are-"

I whispered to Harry. "You did accept the other prefect post right?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"-the Gryffindor Prefects are Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Ginevra Weasley." I heard a roar of applause from the Gryffindor table and a couple from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. I blushed, slightly.

"And the Slytherin Prefects are Mr. Theodore Nott Jr. and Miss Pansy Parkinson." There was a loud applause coming from the slytherin table. However the few of us who took pride in being respectful stood up and clapped with them.

We listened to our new Headmistress continue, as we all sat back down, "Last but not lease is the Head Boy and Girl Post. Now, to become one of the Head posts, you have to prove honestly, loyalty, respect for the rules, bravery, and excessive determination grit. The followng chosen have proven all expectations and deserve this more than anyone I've seen these past years. This year's Head Girl is Miss Hermione Granger!" The cheers from the Gryffindor table were louder than ever. This time even a couple slytherins stood up in cheering for her. Maybe blood status isn't sucha big deal to them anymore, afterall. McGonagall continued. "And the Head Boy this year is Draco Malfoy!"

** Thanks for reading , Potterheads! **

_Next Time on Learn to Help Him:_

_._

_"I've already told you blood status doesn't mean a thing to me anymore! Why won't you believe me?"_

_._

_"Hermione, I can't hide it any longer. I'm gonna tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell a soul! Especially not my brother!"_

_._

_"Oww, Ron! Stop! Your hurting me!"_


End file.
